Interlude
by AkiraSesshoumaruMalfoy
Summary: OrochimaruSasuke. Just an little drabble that shows you what is's like when you trust the snake sannin. Auish. OOCness a bit. enjoy


**Title: **Interlude

**Warnings: **Questionable consent, Strangeness in general

**Summary: **This is what happens when you trust a snake. OroSasu, questionable consent. Don'tcha just love that?

**Genre: **Angst

**Rating: **M for questionable consent (and in everywhere but the shinobi world carnal knowledge)

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does. I own the idea to this fic (i think though someone could have had the idea before me)

**Authors Note: **Well, I wrote this after writing something else (um, it was Never too Late and it was NaruSasu). I used the idea of while being at Sound Sasuke was raped as training, but Sasuke doesn't have the same mentality as he does in Never too Late which makes this non-related. It could be seen as related, because it could portray him before his 'mental collapse' but it stands alone. Please read and review (seriously now I feel like Hidan lol)

**Interlude**

Sasuke sat on his pathetic excuse for a bed in his pathetic excuse for a room staring at the moss-covered grey stone wall opposite his bed. Bed was an overstatement. In truth it was a bunch of hay stuffed inside a poorly stitched, larger than life pillow case, a bunch of cotton stuffed into a real illow case and a small, thin blanket that did nothing to keep out the chill that descended on the room every night. Room was an overstatement too. Oversized wardrobe would more appropriately describe it. It was about two meters, buy six meters by three meters, no windows and a door that creaked everytime someone opened it. All in all, his living arrangements were less than perfect.

He sighed in disappointment. He had good reason to aswell. He had been at Orochimaru's lair for one year and he hadn't gotten any stronger. All he knew how to do was kneel and take it like a whore. He had left his best friend, his teacher and his home for a rapist who promised him power.

_And they said you were the genius_ he thought sardonically. He turned onto his side and checked the clock, illuminated by the dying flickers of the substandard candle.

11:36.

_Just seven more minutes until _he_ arrives_ Sasuke thought. He felt dejected. He had come here under the assumption he was going to be made stronger, at least enough to be a worthy body to inhabit. Orochimaru thought he didn't know about what he wanted him for, but he did and he wasn't pleased. But he wasn't any stronger. Well, he was, a bit. Basically it was physical shame and sexual shame at Otogakure.

Sasuke closed his eyes and focused on on sounds. He heard the footsteps approaching his wardrobe and tensed slightly, a sharp intake of breath the only sound in his room aside from the water dripping in the corner due to a leak in the pipes.

The door creaked open, illuminating the room Sasuke slept in. He heard footsteps, only one pair thank god, and then the door creaked shut, bathing the room in darkeness once more. How Orochimaru could see what he was doing was beyond Sasuke, but whatever the reason it wasn't good. The one good thing about these 'training' sessions was that he learnt how to control breathing and heart rate, as well as chakra. He had to control his chakra otherwise he would activate his sharingan and do something he'd enjoy, but regret.

Sasuke felt the bed springs creak under the extra weight of a body much larger than his own. He felt the cold hands grasp his shoulders and thrust him onto his back. His eyes snapped open and he heard a malevolent laugh from above him. Orochimaru's warm breath cascaded across the slightly open night ware he wore. The snake sannin was closer than he had previously thought. Just as he thought that his teacher proceeded to strip him with extreme Sasuke was naked, the snake man removed his on clothes and straddles Sasuke's thighs. Sasuke could feel the mans hardness press into his skin and he turned sick at the thought. He was past fear, sadness, screaming. They had erfected this to cue. Sasuke would moan, groan, whimper anbd make all the erotic noises under the sun to please Orochimaru and in turn, his sensei would not beat him into the wall.

Another laugh and Orochimaru's hands were on his penis, stroking, pampering and tenderly caressing the flesh to life. Sasuke always had to think of something that aroused him to get hard. Each time it got more difficult. This time he thought of somone else, someone better touching him and that got his member to flare under Orochimaru's ministrations. Once he was hard, the snake sannin turned him onto his stomach. Sasuke, like a good boy, knelt up on his hands and knees. Figuring he would probably buckle under the strainof his upcoming orgasm, he folded his arms and rested his head on them. As always, Orochimaru fondled his balls and kneeded his arse before spreading his cheeks and fingering his puckered hole, long ago stretched to accomodate much larger objects that the norm.

Without preparation or lube Orochimaru thrust violently into him, grasping his hips violently as he began to thrust in and out. Sasuke bit down on his arms, not enough to break skin, just enough to stop him from scraming. About five seconds into their 'training' Sasuke began to moan and groand and grunt as Orochimaru slid in and out of him. It would soon be made less painful when Sasuke's ring of muscle starts to bleed. As if on cue, Orochimaru's thrusts become more slick as a warm liquid runs down Sssuke's thigh and into the sheet. It would probably stain. There were lot of blood and come stains on his sheets. Sasuke heard words like 'so tight' and 'fucking hot' and 'nearly there' escape from his senseis lips. Sasuke felt Orochimaru's hands snake around his waist to grasp his member as Sasuke saw white. He moaned louudly as rehersed as the strs became more prominent behind his closed eyelids. Orochimaru's thrust became more violent and hurried as he approached his orgasm. Sasuke thought of the only beutiful erson he had ever known as he too approched completion.

With a final groan he realeased his seed onto the sheets and orochimaru's pale hand. He felt like a boneless iece of muscle and only Orochimaru's frism hands in his hips kept him up. Orochimaru;s nails dug violently into his hips as he released with a grunt into sasuke, come stinging the Uchiha's insides. Without much thought the Snake sannin pulled out and dressed.

Sasuke collapsed as soon as Orochimaru left the bed. Eyes closing he gave into exhaustion. The last thing he heard was the door creaking open, then close.

**Fin**

End Note: Well, that was weird. I wrote this while bored lol. If you want a sequal, to comment, to criticise, to flame, to absently type or to critisize on the overuse of the word lol, press the purple button and give me a review. Ja ne yo minna-chan. 1058 words not the best, but not the worst lol.


End file.
